During many family dinners children remove their plates from the table. For example, children receiving food frequently lift their plates from the table, leaving food all over the floor, soiling their clothes and other persons.
While children's food dishes have proven successful in transitioning children to eating solid food, they have not alleviated the burden of the children covering themselves and other persons with food. This can cause adults frustration. Such frustration can lead to an increased likelihood of poor parenting as well as substantial amounts of time being wasted cleaning the home.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a fastenable food dish which keeps the food on the table and off the child, floor, and other persons.